LA REVELATION DES CAVALIERS
by THEJOY69
Summary: Faisons donc la connaissance des emblématiques Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, ces puissants guerriers au service d'un Conseil ardent ayant pour mission le maintien de l'équilibre universel. Suivons leurs histoires et leurs périples plusieurs siècles en arrière, bien avant que les sceaux ne soient brisés.
1. Chapter 1

_LA CHUTE DES NEPHILIMS_

Lentement, le cavalier tout vêtu de rouge enjamba les tas de morts. Un brouillard épais à l'odeur cuivrée du sang et de la chair brulée dissimulait partiellement le champ de bataille. Le Nephilim qui avait renoncé à son nom pour se faire nommer Guerre, laissa tomber sa capuche cramoisie sur ses épaules découvrant un visage taché de sang et une cicatrice frontale en forme d'arc. Il possédait des yeux luisants aussi blancs que ses longs cheveux et portait une épaisse armure de fer grêlée d'impacts. Cette dernière couvrait un torse large, démontrant une carrure exeptionnelle du guerrier.

Il continuait à avancer, l'absorbeur de Chaos, immense lame noire, fermement dressée dans sa main droite, tâtant parfois les corps à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

Non pour secourir... bien au contraire...

Son but était d'éviter toute souffrance supplémentaire aux tombés ayant encore la malchance de respirer et leur permettre ainsi un trépas rapide par la délivrance de son épée.

Alors qu'il avait dépassé un amoncellement de cadavres, Guerre entendit un murmure, presque un souffle s'extirper de celui-ci.

- Sois maudit… traitre…

Le cavalier rouge s'était retourné, s'approchant de la voix qui l'avait interpellée. Il dégagea un corps, puis un second et découvrit un jeune Nephilim à la peau auburn en position assise, lacéré de blessures profondes et une lame plantée dans son abdomen. Il était de la même génération que lui… un soldat de l'armée d'Absalom, un frère… un parmi d'autres… l'instant d'un moment, il s'était imaginé à sa place.

Le jeune combattant aux yeux rouges flamboyants, lança un regard si haineux envers Guerre que ce dernier en fut quelque peu déstabilisé et ne put que baisser la tête en la secouant lentement de gauche à droite.

- Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser continuer cette folie… mon frère.

- Je t'interdis…. de… m'appeler…. frère… maudit…

Le soldat mourant laissa échapper un râle de souffrance avant de se voir prendre d'une terrible toux et cracher une quantité importante de sang.

- Que… l'oubli vous emporte… toi… et tes compagnons…

Le cavalier rouge s'agenouilla alors face au Nephilim et leva l'absorbeur de chaos au dessus de sa tête, la pointe visant le coeur du vaincu.

- La rédemption ne nous sera jamais acquise… mais nous avons fait notre choix pour l'équilibre.

Le jeune Nephilim lui offrit alors un sourire mauvais et ce fut d'une bouche noyée du liquide rouge qu'il essaya d'articuler ses ultimes paroles.

- et pour cela… vous avez… vendu… vos âmes…

Guerre baissa lentement son arme en soupirant. Nul besoin de porter le coup fatal, le combattant avait expiré son dernier souffle. Le cavalier ferma les yeux de celui-ci d'une main passée sur son visage puis se releva en prenant appui sur l'absorbeur de chaos.

Le guerrier considéra de longues secondes son semblable ayant à son encontre tant de sentiments contradictoires, puis reporta son regard sur l'Eden, ce monde céleste qui, après ce carnage, ne ressemblait plus au paradis idyllique.

Etait-ce vraiment « le jardin » qui avait eu le créateur lui-même pour ordonnateur ?

L'Eden était placé au milieu d'une immense plaine, qui s'étendait sur le sommet d'une haute montagne, et couronné par deux arbres, dont les branches semblaient toucher le ciel : L'un attribué à la connaissance et l'autre à la vie.

Les ruisseaux serpentant le vallon, étaient chargés du sang des combattants. La nature qui auparavant y déployait toutes ses grâces avec ses riches bocages remplis d'arbres et ses tapis verts admirablement nuancés, laissait place à présent à des corps mutilés, des débris, et des cratères béants.

Son peuple avait voulu annexer ce monde mythique, un de plus à son tableau de chasse mais les Nephilims ne pouvaient prétendre à l'Eden, ce territoire était réservé aux hommes, créatures à venir. Pourtant, pas une seule fois, Absalom ne voulut écouter les suppliques des quatre révoltés lui intimant de stopper cette croisade meurtrière sous peine de voir tomber sur son peuple la sentence ultime. Pas une seule fois il ne voulut faire marche arrière, indéfectible quant à son obsession d'obtenir ce royaume et conforter ainsi la gloire des siens.

Au final, l'Eden laissera l'éternel souvenir de leur déchéance...

Ô Anciens... ! si seulement les choses s'étaient passées autrement.

- Cavalier ! Que les cieux vous soient redevables… grâce à votre aide nous avons obtenu la victoire ! je ne pensais pas voir ce jour mais votre frère, celui qui porte un masque, m'a permis d'y survivre. Merci... Merci pour tout.

La voix qui sortit Guerre de sa contemplation appartenait à un ange chauve aux yeux translucides et au visage mat parsemé de lignes blanches. L'une de ses majestueuses ailes avait été sévèrement entaillée, ce qui l'avait obligé à se poser au sol. Tout en se tenant le bras gauche également blessé, il se fendit d'un sourire de vainqueur.

- Ange…

L'être céleste à l'armure partiellement arrachée le reprit en se courbant.

- Nathaniel… je m'appelle Nathaniel, Séraphin du chœur des puissances.

- Soit… Ange…, réitéra froidement Guerre, je constate ta joie en ce jour et je respecte cela mais évite dorénavant de me la communiquer si tu ne veux pas rejoindre mes frères.

Le regard mauvais et la réponse sans équivoque du cavalier effacèrent immédiatement l'enthousiasme du soldat qui, après avoir montré son étonnement par de grands yeux écarquillés, décida à s'éloigner du Nephilim planté au milieu des corps, immobile telle une gargouille insolite.

Sur le champ de bataille, les gardiens de la cité blanche se rassemblaient pour s'occuper de leurs morts, ou tout simplement se congratuler de l'anéantissement de ce peuple ignoble qui avait tant fait trembler les mondes des siècles durant.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Guerre entendit au loin des rugissements de démons qui pistonnaient en l'air, bras ou autres membres étranges. Ceux-ci avaient été également les acteurs de cette victoire. De mémoire, jamais il n'avait vu le peuple des cieux et des enfers collaborer. Et pourtant en ce jour, les deux camps se tenaient côte à côte, non sans cette envie de s'entretuer, mais passant outre leurs pulsions en considérant les Nephilims comme la menace immédiate.

Une trêve éphémère en somme, garantie par un démon en particulier, garant de la retenue de ses infernales troupes et cela en accord avec le conseil ardent. Celui là même qui fixait au loin le Cavalier de ses yeux jaunes cruels.

Samaël, Prince de toutes ces créatures déchues. D'une taille intimidante, le haut démon aux cornes noires arborait d'immenses et robustes ailes. Dures comme la pierre et de la couleur de la roche en fusion, ses membres impressionnants ainsi déployés, ne pouvaient laisser indifférents. Sa gueule, quant à elle, se déformait en un sourire sournois découvrant des dents blanches menaçantes. De terribles griffes acérées agrémentaient ses doigts et ses pattes tandis qu'une épaisse peau, rouge comme la braise, recouvrait l'ensemble de son corps musclé. Pour parachever son allure redoutable, une longue queue parsemée de piques.

Serrant les poings jusqu'à en faire crisser ses gants de métal, Guerre se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé les démons et les anges mettre fin aux siens. Cette tâche devait incomber uniquement aux quatre. A son plus grand regret, le Conseil ardent en avait décidé autrement pour espèrer une plus rapide chute des Nephilims.

- C'est fini… s'exprima soudain une voix féminine, tel un murmure las, sortant le cavalier rouge de sa transe.

- Ils n'avaient aucune chance, et pourtant ils ont essayé de nous tenir tête jusqu'au bout, ajouta un autre individu qui l'avait rejoint.

Guerre se retourna et observa les deux autres Cavaliers.

Fureur, sa sœur à la longue chevelure couleur de vin et aux yeux d'or, enroulait lentement son long fouet façonné d'éclairs. La sulfureuse mais néanmois dangereuse Nephilim à la peau d'ivoire, était couverte de tatouages noirs et habillée d'une armure de cuir épousant parfaitement ses courbes.

A ses cotés se tenait Discorde, également membre de la fratrie. Celui-ci, bien plus fin que Guerre, ne laissait pourtant pas planer de doute quant à sa dangerosité. Doté d'une armure noire, il laissait apparaître à ses hanches, deux terrifiants pistolets à la puissance de feu dévastatrice dont les crosses étaient ornées de magnifiques et intimidantes gravures. Un masque à forme insectoïde dissimulait quant à lui son visage, mais laissait deviner quelques mèches désordonnées de cheveux noirs coupés court.

- Notre peuple n'a jamais été du genre à renoncer facilement… répondit Guerre en rangeant sa lame dans son dos.

- Ce que nous avons fait là, mes frères, poursuivit Fureur, restera un fardeau à porter toute notre longue existence.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi... Nous savions à quoi nous nous exposions par nos actes... lui répondit Discorde.

- Il a raison, nous avons suivi Mort en connaissance de cause et accepté de faire ce qu'il fallait pour mettre un terme à tout cela, pour nos convictions. Soutint à son tour le plus jeune cavalier tout en offrant un regard de sollicitude à la Nephilim.

- Oui, mais c'est juste que…

- Ce n'est pas facile ? Termina Discorde d'une voix faible, trahissant sa tristesse.

Pour unique réponse, Fureur hocha la tête avec ce silence lourd de sens.

- Nous savons ma soeur... nous savons...

Soudain, un cri guttural déchira l'air et les trois cavaliers se raidirent en se tournant dans la même direction. Ils virent alors, partout sur le champ de bataille, de petites lueurs vertes s'extraire des corps des Nephilims et tournoyer jusqu'à se rassembler vers un point convergent.

- Notre frère… il se passe quelque chose. S'inquiéta Discorde qui sans attendre s'élança droit devant lui, vite talonné par ses deux comparses.

Les trois cavaliers traversèrent à une vitesse surnaturelle la plaine pour arriver à proximité d'une silhouette agenouillée. Il s'agissait de Mort, le quatrième de la fratrie et leur ainé à tous. Sa peau grisâtre à l'aspect cadavérique portait les traces de nombreux combats passés, laissant apparaître des cicatrises bien marquées. Les anciennes côtoyaient à présent des toutes fraiches et sans cette capacité de régénération quasi-immédiate, Mort se serait depuis longtemps vidé de son sang. Heureusement pour lui, depuis l'obtention de ses pouvoirs par le conseil, le liquide vital ne coulait plus dans ses veines et malgré cela, il n'en demeurait pas moins vivant.

Le Néphilim aux cheveux noirs effilés et au visage dissimulé par un effrayant masque squelettique, portait autour de son cou, un étrange collier dont la chaîne était formée de gros maillons de fer et maintenait un réceptacle de verre vide.

Tout à coup un bourdonnement aigu, Guerre, Discorde et Fureur levèrent la tête en l'air et aperçurent la condensation de lumière verte descendre subitement en direction de Mort et le frapper violemment au niveau du collier. Le cavalier pris d'un terrible spasme, écarta ses bras comme pour offrir son corps aux âmes et hurla son extrême souffrance. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'amulette soit abreuvée de tous ces esprits. Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'écroula ventre à terre en haletant.

- Mort ! Héla Discorde en le rejoignant avec les autres, est-ce tu vas bien ?

Aidé par Guerre, l'agent du conseil se releva non sans peine.

- Ca va… répondit Mort dans un murmure à peine audible tout en touchant le réceptacle, je…

Le cavalier manqua de s'écrouler à nouveau, remerciant le ferme bras à ses côtés de l'en empêcher.

- Qu'as-tu donc fait ? S'enquit de lui demander le cadet.

- J'ai rassemblé les âmes de nos frères et cette opération s'est révélée plus difficile que prévue…

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Intervint à son tour Fureur, manifestant son incompréhension.

Mort parvint enfin à tenir debout seul et repoussa plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, le bras du cadet de la fratrie.

- C'était ma responsabilité…

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit de demander Guerre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, le cavalier pâle se sentit prit d'un violent mal de crâne et grimaça en silence. Les hurlements de détresse des âmes tombées et sacrifiées résonnaient dans sa tête comme une véritable cacophonie d'agonie. C'était tout bonnement insupportable et ce fut avec un effort démesuré qu'il réussit à ignorer la douleur.

- Je dois les garder avec moi, du moins pour le moment… répondit-il en redevenant enfin maître de lui-même.

- Quoi ? S'exclama à son tour Discorde, outré.

- Tu as très bien entendu…

- Profanation ! tu ne peux pas intervenir dans le processus de l'envoi des défunts... même toi tu as des limites dans ce domaine !

- Notre frère a raison ! intervint Guerre en se positionnant aux côtés de Discorde. Tu enfreins les règles de la création...

- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à voir les Nephilims finir dans le Styx... se défendit Mort avec véhémence.

- Tu te trompes ! les âmes auraient été envoyées au puits ! riposta le cavalier aux pistolets tout en ôtant rapidement son casque

- Mais pour être ensuite rejetées dans le fleuve de l'éternel tourment...

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Et toi mon frère ? Es tu prêt à affirmer le contraire ? riposta l'aîné avec une voix étrangement calme.

- je...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Discorde tint le regard avec l'aîné, la tension à son comble.

- Mort... intervint Fureur avec un visage empreint de tristesse. D'abord ce masque que tu t'es condamné à porter... maintenant le destin de notre peuple dans cette amulette... où ton affliction s'arrêtera t'elle ?

- Ne t'incombe pas de ce poids... ajouta Guerre, l'expression aussi affectée.

- Je me passe de votre sollicitude ! il ne s'agit pas de moi.

Les trois cavaliers le fixèrent sans mot dire, un malaise évident gravé sur leurs visages.

- Je comprends que celà puisse vous choquer, je ne vous demande pas votre approbation mais juste de me faire confiance. Mort ramassa non loin de lui, son impressionnante faux noire et d'une magie ancienne la divisa en deux répliques plus courtes pour ensuite les ranger à sa taille. C'est dans l'intérêt des Nephilims de m'assurer de faire le bon choix avant de les laisser au néant...

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser faire le cycle ? Demanda Fureur.

- Considérez mon geste comme une ultime faveur faite à notre peuple... malgré ses actes, je ne peux être indifferent à son sort. le pouvez-vous ?

- Bien sûr que non mon frère... mais certaines choses doivent suivre leur cours...

Le silence qui s'ensuivit s'éternisa quelques instants puis soudain une voix s'éleva.

- Me concernant, je lui fais confiance ! dit Guerre, laissant les deux autres cavaliers dans une perplexité certaine, pas que je sois à l'aise avec tout ça mais je n'ai jamais eu de raison de douter de lui. Discorde, Fureur... vous connaissez notre frère depuis plus longtemps que moi et vous savez à quoi vous en tenir à son sujet...

Le guerrier aux pistolets voulut prendre la parole mais Guerre le précéda :

- Avez vous déjà oublié ce qu'il a fait pour nous ? Il nous a sauvé de bien des manières. Sa confiance nous a été acquise dés le début. Je pense que nous pouvons lui offrir la notre sans réserve...

L'agent du Conseil à l'armure noire souffla de résignation.

- Tu as raison, je dois l'avouer.

Le cavalier au masque squelettique offrit un regard interloqué puis reconnaissant au cadet de la fratrie. Il remercia son intervention, elle avait eu le mérite de mettre un terme aux invectives.

- Je ne t'approuve pas Mort, mais je te respecte assez te soutenir quoiqu'il arrive... annonça Fureur avec un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres pourpres.

- Tu ne les laisseras pas ainsi, tu le jures ? demanda à son tour Discorde, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vous en fais la promesse... laissez moi juste le temps de trouver une solution... voulez-vous ?

- Mon frère... je sais que tu feras le necessaire et que...

Mais Guerre ne put terminer sa phrase, surpris par l'apparition soudaine, à quelques mètres de lui, d'une masse rouge partiellement dissimulée par un halo de poussière. Un rire sombre et inquiétant s'étala de longues secondes avant de laisser place à une voix particulièrement rauque, semblant s'être extirpée des tréfonds des enfers.

- Par les fléaux, quel magnifique carnage ce fut… Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir et j'imagine que vous aussi... Un jour que vous n'oublierez pas de sitôt.

Les quatre virent apparaître peu à peu le puissant démon non sans cette boule oppressante dans leurs poitrines. Un panache effroyable de sensations et de sentiments les assaillaient... tous aussi désagréables les uns que les autres. Mort se démarqua alors de ses frères et sœur pour se positionner devant la créature, n'échappant pas ainsi à son émanation de souffre.

- Samaël… souffla t'il.

La créature sourit à nouveau machiavéliquement.

- Eh bien alors Cavaliers, vous en faites des têtes… n'ai-je pourtant pas raison ? Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre… sans pitié… si puissants… tellement invincibles… Je suis sûr que vous avez savouré chaque seconde. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on massacre son peuple de ses propres mains. Douce extase ? n'est ce pas ?

Guerre, la mâchoire serrée comme un étau, posa sa main sur le manche de l'absorbeur de chaos et se rapprocha dangereusement du Prince. Ce fut le bras tendu de Mort qui l'empêcha d'avancer davantage.

- Attention à vos paroles Démon, cracha le cavalier rouge au visage empourpré de colère.

- Assez Guerre ! Calme-toi ! ordonna l'ainé de la fratrie avec autorité.

- Tu devrais écouter ton frère jeune Néphilim…

- Vous ! je vais...

- Ca suffit ! intervint une nouvelle fois Mort, enflammant ses yeux orangés.

Le regard froncé du guerrier poussé à bout rencontra celui de son grand frère et après quelques secondes de ce face à face silencieux, ce fut finalement le cadet qui tourna les talons. Il s'écarta à contre cœur, tout en grognant de contrariété.

- Que voulez-vous Samaël ? reprit le Cavalier pâle.

- Tant de choses Cavalier… tant de choses… lui répondit-il énigmatique, laissant glisser son regard de feu sur l'amulette. Mort s'empressa de couvrir de sa main celle-ci. Joli bijou, je ne savais pas que tu avais un certain penchant pour l'esthétisme.

L'agent du conseil plissa ses yeux, devinant aisément où voulait en venir son interlocuteur. Ce dernier reprit d'une expression sévère.

- Nous avons tous vu ton petit numéro Mort… une bien curieuse performance qui laisse perplexe.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Découragea le cavalier en prévision des questions qu'allaient formuler le Prince.

- Je me fiche de savoir le motif de ce tour qui, au passage, j'en suis certain, ne sera pas apprécié par le Conseil… mais pour ce que j'en dis Cavalier…

- Venez en au fait Samaël…

Le démon rouge se pencha à hauteur du Nephilim masqué, accentuant ce désagréable relent des gouffres infernaux.

- Je suis venu mettre les choses au clair avec vous quatre, au nom de mon Maître…

- Ben voyons… intervint Discorde laissant poindre dans sa voix un ton de légèrement moqueur. Que le « serviteur » se hâte alors de nous transmettre sa parole… nous sommes toute ouïe.

Ignorant le sarcasme du guerrier aux pistolets, Samaël poursuivit toujours à l'adresse de Mort.

- Votre équilibre a quelque peu été modifié Cavaliers… les Nephilims viennent d'être annihilés et de nouvelles forces vont voir le jour. Souriant sans vergogne de toutes ses dents, le haut démon tapota une griffe sur le torse de Mort. Le pacte avec le Conseil a peut-être été signé et ainsi obligé une trêve avec les cieux mais ce n'est qu'une laisse temporaire pour maintenir un ordre illusoire. Vous vous en rendrez vite compte Cavaliers…

Mort laissa échapper un petit raclement de gorge contrarié. N'appréciant pas la proximité du démon.

- Est-ce une menace Samaël ?

- Juste un avertissement… Vous remplirez votre rôle je n'en doute point… mais un jour ou l'autre, le chaos reviendra…

- Et nous serons présents pour le combattre… intervint Guerre en affichant un visage menaçant.

- Certes, mais ce jour là… vous serez seuls contre tous…

Les dernières paroles à la manière dont elles furent prononcées, auraient pu donner à n'importe qui des frissons d'effroi mais les quatre, eux, se contentèrent de fixer froidement le démon.

- Choisissez bien vos alliés Cavaliers… c'est dans votre intérêt.

Ca y est… nous y voilà, se dit intérieurement Mort. Ce dernier recula alors pour rejoindre ses frères et sœur, se tenant fièrement à leurs côtés.

- Samaël, dites à votre Maître, que dans notre intérêt et du sien… nous nous passerons de son soutien. Nous ne répondons qu'au Conseil et nul autre.

A la réponse, les quatre cavaliers se mirent sur leurs gardes lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que les épaules du Démon tremblaient de manière incontrôlée. Puis sa tête se releva, et tous virent qu'il était en train de glousser, ou plutôt, essayait de se retenir, pour finalement se laisser aller, tandis que son rire grave faisait trembler le sol.

- Tant mieux… s'exclama-t-il enfin après avoir retrouvé son sérieux, j'espérais cette réponse... ca n'en sera que plus amusant le moment venu. Le Prince écarta les bras avec cette théâtralité exagérée. Ce pauvre Absalom serait si fier de vous, Nephilims... si incorruptibles ! D'ailleurs Mort, quelle superbe confrontation, tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance… j'en n'ai pas loupé une miette ! J'espère qu'il t'a maudit jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie… Oh oui, je sais qu'il l'a fait !

- Assez Samaël ! Vous atteignez les limites de ma patience. Repartez-donc au plus vite dans votre royaume. Et faites en sorte que nos chemins n'aient pas l'occasion de se recroiser…

- Mais ils se recroiseront mon cher… plus vite que tu ne le croies.

Enfin le démon rouge disparut d'une soudaine téléportation, la sensation oppressante s'en allant avec lui. Les Cavaliers purent enfin se détendre ou presque.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour lui trancher la tête ! Cracha Guerre visiblement toujours irrité.

- Tous, je crois… ajouta Mort, mais nous sommes à présent la fronde du Conseil, et ne nous ne pouvons pas massacrer n'importe qui sous motif qu'il nous irrite. Tant que Samaël respectera les règles, nous ne pourrons l'inquièter...

- Celà ne nous empêche pas de le surveiller... conclut platement Discorde.

- Je suis bien d'accord !

Un long silence s'installa, les quatre fixaient le champ de bataille avec cette accablante intuition que le restant de leurs jours sera hanté par leurs actes. Que tout ce qu'ils ont été, et tout ce qu'ils deviendront, sera réduit à une tête d'épingle dans l'échelle infinie du temps.

Guerre entreprit alors de murmurer un psaume dans une langue d'un autre temps, ancienne et imprononcable pour les anges et démons en l'honneur de son peuple. Une sorte de prière ancestrale reprise par Fureur et Discorde, les regards perdus dans le lointain.

Mort, quant à lui, s'était étrangement tenu à l'écart...

Il voulait se contenir autant que possible pour ne rien montrer aux autres, essayant vainement de débarrasser son esprit de visions éprouvantes qui l'assailirent en cet instant.

Impuissant face à l'horreur de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il vit de macabres geysers d'hémoglobine gicler depuis des crevasses béantes dans la roche et pour constituer des torrents, puis une rivière, et ensuite un océan déchaîné, dont la plus importante vague se dirigea droit sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse tout en étant accompagnée de Cris de haine, hurlements de désespoir et appels à la vengeance.

En réalisant l'extraction des âmes, L'ainé de la fratrie pensait vraiment qu'il parviendrait à enfuir l'essence de son peuple au plus profond de lui-même, mais celui-ci retrouvait toujours le chemin de son esprit pour lui infliger mille tourments.

Le cavalier pâle serra les dents, tentant désespérément de contrôler les émotions qui le déchirèrent en cet instant. Sa volonté de fer défiera les lois de l'existence mais elle aussi avait ses limites, car une chose le rendait vulnérable et offrait à tous ces esprits déchus la clé de sa raison :

La culpabilité…

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

LE PARADIS PERDU

Alors que de nombreuses ailes blanches parsemaient le ciel, et restaient en stationnement au dessus de l'entrée du jardin, au sol des porte-étendards et gardiens des enfers abimés par la bataille faisaient l'effort de se courber en révérence au passage d'un individu qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent tant son allure en imposait.

- Général ! lancèrent les soldats avec respect tout en portant leurs mains au cœur en signe de salut.

Il s'agissait d'un Archange aux ailes imposantes et éclatantes de lumière. Sa longue chevelure platine et son armure de plates salie par le sang et la terre, accentuaient la prestance du chef militaire qui laissait deviner au travers de son regard sévère et d'un visage carré, une certaine dureté et le vécu d'innombrables batailles. Il parada lentement au milieu de ses troupes, frété d'une longue épée d'ébonite à la garde étrangement sombre, puis s'arrêta à hauteur d'une arche de pierres. L'Archange posa alors ses yeux translucides sur les quatre agents du Conseil.

- Cavaliers… je ne pensais pas qu'il restait de l'honneur chez les Nephilims et pourtant vous avez tenu parole.

Sa voix était bourrue et puissante, elle correspondait à son physique musculeux et imposant par la taille. En effet, L'ange était bien plus grand que les quatre guerriers et ses ailes entièrement déployées accentuèrent cette différence.

- Tiendrez-vous la votre Abbadon… ? Demanda platement Mort.

Le Général poussa un grognement caverneux.

- J'ai combattu à l'entrée du jardin, vu nombre de mes anges donner leur vie pour empêcher la retraite de l'ennemi, et malgré toute la haine et le dégout envers les vôtres, la cité blanche ne fera pas fi de son engagement auprès du conseil et condamnera comme promis les portes de l'Eden.

Mort hocha respectueusement la tête, presque soulagé. Il fut de suite imité par ses frères et sœur.

- Que le peuple des cieux en soit remercié.

En retour, le Général se courba, visiblement forcé par la politesse. Mort remarqua très bien ce regard rageur nullement dissimulé par l'ange. Il méprisait les Nephilims, et maudissait le Conseil pour son choix d'être représenté par cette hérésie de la création. Ses yeux d'un blanc immaculé étaient tels ceux d'un prédateur, épiant avec appétit ses futures proies.

L'Archange de la cité blanche était un être respecté par ses pairs et craint de ses ennemis. Un chef militaire intransigeant et fin stratège. Un Empire ne s'étend pas, ne grandit pas, ne s'impose pas, à coup de bons sentiments et d'actes charitables. Un Empire tout au contraire exige de la férocité notamment face à l'implacable force des enfers. Abaddon ne s'embarrassait jamais de scrupules quand il s'agissait d'œuvrer à la gloire de l'oligarchie angélique.

Mais cela, c'était avant que le pacte sacré des sept sceaux ne fut mis en place.

Le Général, grand pilier de la cité blanche, avait toujours tenu sa position, sans faiblir, et tout ça pour la survie des siens face aux démons. Se savoir à présent les mains liées par un Conseil qui s'imposait plus comme un dictat que la voix du tout-puissant, le frustrait au plus haut point.

Pourtant il devait malgré lui rentrer dans le rang.

- Cavaliers, reprit l'archange, le jardin est le don originel du créateur, il guérira rapidement de ses blessures tant que celui-ci en décidera ainsi. Ceux qui seront appelés « humains » arriveront bientôt et alors, ils marcheront au dessus de dépouilles ensevelies dont ils ne sauront jamais l'histoire…

- Alors que ces créatures restent ignorantes, répondit Mort, mais que les autres peuples se souviennent de leur sort et de ce qui les a conduits à celui-ci afin que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

Abaddon grommela dans sa barbe. Il sentait ces paroles, comme un avertissement directement adressé à la cité Blanche.

- Certaines choses sont immuables Cavalier… rétorqua l'archange avec froideur. (Il déploya ses ailes pour prendre un peu de hauteur et scruter par-dessus l'arche de pierres avec des yeux menaçants) Comme la haine que les abominations des enfers nous portent… et celle que nous leur rendons…

De sa position, Abaddon pouvait très bien distinguer cet immense portail rouge à l'autre bout du jardin, porte menant droit aux nombreux territoires maudits du Prince Noir. L'archange étudia les démons qui s'en terminaient de retourner vers leurs mondes dans une cacophonie de grognements et hurlements indescriptibles. Ses traits ne bougeaient pas, on les aurait dit figés dans le temps et l'espace tandis qu'il sentait sa main s'enserrer presque instinctivement autour du manche de la divine lame, tremblante d'envie de s'en servir.

- Le combat doit cesser Général, avertit Mort d'une voix étrangement calme. Pour le bien de l'équilibre.

-Il semblerait ! S'exclama l'ange en atterrissant à nouveau aux pieds des quatre. Puisque le créateur l'a décrété par la voix du conseil, le peuple des cieux se pliera aux règles mais... j'en fais la promesse Cavaliers, si les créatures de la bête nous menacent de quelque manière qui soit, je jure par tous les Saints que…

Mais le chef militaire ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompu par l'intervention soudaine d'un de ses semblables.

- Inutile de jurer mon ami, je suis certain que les Cavaliers veilleront à ce que cela n'arrive pas…

L'ange qui apparut portait une robe verte ornée de motifs dorés assez longue pour dissimuler ses pieds, ainsi qu'un demi-cercle d'or ornant l'arrière de sa tête, telle une auréole. Son visage aux traits et contours anguleux, laissait apparaître sur la partie gauche des lignes blanches. Une légère barbiche, d'épais sourcils, des yeux blancs aux pupilles symbolisées par une spirale grise, une chevelure neige et des ailes majestueuses gravées d'écritures angéliques complétaient la description de l'individu.

- C'est lui ! Murmura Guerre à l'attention du cavalier Pâle, tu avais vu juste pour sa venue mon frère…

- Qui d'autre pour accomplir le rituel que le plus grand praticien des anciennes magies et gardien du puits des âmes...

L'agent du conseil passa sa main d'un geste machinal sur l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver l'amulette. Il se félicita de son initiative d'avoir assimilé un sort d'illusion à l'objet avant son arrivée.

L'ange stationnait à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux avec cette grâce propre aux créatures ailées.

- Je me souviens d'un Nephilim venu jusqu'à la colonie angélique d'Elysiel il y a de cela trois siècles. Il voulait prévenir une attaque imminente de son peuple, œuvrant dans l'ombre et à l'insu des siens pour empêcher ce massacre. Il avait mis sa vie en péril pour ce qu'il croyait juste. (Il offrit un sourire à Mort)

- Et je me souviens de cet Erudit qui a bravé sa hiérarchie prête à exécuter cet intru de ses hallebardes. Il l'a convaincue de l'épargner et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire…

- Cet ange n'était qu'un vieux fou…

- Assez fou pour sauver son ennemi et prendre en considération son avertissement… rétorqua Mort.

- Une bonne décision… car de nombreuses vies furent sauvées ce jour là grâce au renforcement de nos défenses et remparts magiques… ce qui fit renoncer l'armée d'Absalom…

Le cavalier Pâle se courba en signe de respect, vite imités par ses frères.

- Azraël…

- Mort… salua à son tour l'ange avec déférence. Ou devrais-je plutôt t'appeler…

- Mort suffira ! L'interrompit le Nephilim en levant une main.

Le gardien du puits des âmes était bien l'un de ces rares anges à qui le cavalier pâle pouvait accorder sa confiance, voire plus. Nullement un soldat, Azraël était plus de l'étoffe d'un sage à la richesse d'esprit reconnue. Ce fut encore lui qui assista la fuite des quatre lors de leur défection, en leur ouvrant clandestinement un passage vers un monde isolé pour les cacher de leurs semblables. Un acte inimaginable d'un ange décidément pas comme les autres qui retrouvait chez ces néphilims parias une improbable volonté de changement.

- Soit Cavalier…. Azraël acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête avant de laisser glisser furtivement ses yeux sur le masque squelettique puis le torse de l'agent du Conseil. Renoncer à tout ce que vous avez été, et enterrer votre passé… un sacrifice bien grand…

- Si nous voulions un avenir…

- … il fallait faire le choix d'oublier… mais ce n'est pas si facile, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? Acheva l'érudit avec un regard lourd de propos.

Mort se contenta de le fixer silencieusement, Il connaissait assez l'ange pour déceler au travers de ces quelques paroles judicieusement choisies, sa découverte du médaillon des âmes. Le duper ? Lui ? C'était sous-estimer, l'un des plus grands experts dans le domaine de l'illusion.

- Azraël ! Il est temps ! Intervint Abaddon en le rejoignant à ses côtés non sans harassement.

- En effet… approuva le gardien du Puits. Mais avant de commencer le rituel, me permets-tu une rapide question Cavalier ?

- Je t'en prie. Répondit Mort, les yeux incapables de quitter ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Juste un mystère que nous voulons éclaircir sur ce phénomène étrange… celui qui a été aperçu sur le champ de bataille par bon nombre des nôtres… je crois savoir ce que c'est mais j'aimerais avoir ta confirmation…

- Oui, c'était bien de la nécromancie… (_À quoi rime ce jeu Azraël ?)._ J'ai voulu interroger mes frères défunts pour m'assurer d'un éventuel lieu de retranchement (_tu sais que c'est faux !)._ Il n'en a pas été question. (_Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir en agissant de la sorte...)_

Le gardien du puits des âmes arqua un sourcil de manière dubitative, puis offrit un sourire en coin en se retournant vers Abaddon.

- Je m'en doutais…

- Tssss…. Cette magie obscène est une infamie, comment le conseil peut encore la tolérer ! Cracha Abaddon.

- La manière dont un Cavalier use de ses pouvoirs ne nous regarde pas même si je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! répondit Azraël en jetant un regard à son compagnon.

Après un curieux silence, le régisseur du Puits en vint au fait.

- Bon, Alors quelle est la situation ? S'adressa-t'il au Général.

- La retraite des troupes des enfers est presque achevée…

- Bien ! Une fois terminée, fais-moi signe pour que je puisse commencer…

Abaddon offrit une moue écœurée et une expression presque machiavélique.

- Ces démons… Est-il vraiment nécessaire d'attendre ?

- A votre avis ? Intervint Discorde l'air menaçant tout en tapotant l'une de ses armes accrochée à sa hanche.

- N'y pensez même pas, rajouta Guerre qui derrière l'ombre de sa capuche laissait deviner une expression aussi peu encourageante.

- Je crois que vous avez votre réponse… conclut Fureur en réajustant son fouet.

L'Archange fusilla du regard les néphilims tout en tremblant de rage. Il s'apprêta à sortir une salve de mots peu agréables à l'encontre des Cavaliers quand il sentit la main d'Azraël se poser sur son épaule.

- Laissons les partir… le sang a assez coulé et il est temps de rentrer chez nous… lui intima t'il presque comme une supplique.

Abaddon maugréa de contrariété mais se résigna non sans amertume. Il alla se poster le visage fermé au dessus de l'arche, un signe de tête rapide à l'Erudit pour lui signifier qu'il se tenait prêt à donner le signal.

- Bien…

Azraël joignit ses mains en prière et déploya lentement ses ailes dans toute leur splendeur, puis il entreprit de marmonner des psaumes en langues si anciennes que même les cavaliers ne purent les interpréter. Après quelques minutes de récitation, l'ange se mit à briller de tout son être d'une aveuglante lumière bleutée.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la douleur de Mort se réveilla. Comme si elles savaient ce qui se préparait, les voix des Nephilims choisirent ce moment pour hurler avec démence dans la tête du Cavalier. Il remercia son masque de cacher son visage torturé par la souffrance.

_Impossible les réfréner bien longtemps… _Se dit intérieurement l'aîné de la fratrie.

Il avait l'impression que des milliers de lames lui saccageaient le cerveau. Les âmes propageaient leur haine comme jamais dans l'esprit de Mort, et malgré l'extrême épreuve, l'agent du conseil parvint à se contenir, laissant juste de perceptible à ses frères et sœur le tremblement de sa main de gauche.

- Mort ? S'inquiéta Fureur.

- Ca va ! Rassura t-il les dents serrées.

Azraël transcendé, continua à concentrer une énergie phénoménale. Les soldats s'écartèrent toujours plus de l'archange, seuls les cavaliers demeurèrent à leurs emplacements malgré un violent souffle qui manquât de les faire vaciller.

- Abaddon ! Tonna l'Erudit lorsqu'il fut à l'apogée de sa puissance.

Le général scruta le jardin pour apercevoir les derniers démons se hâter vers le portail visiblement agressés par l'incroyable force ancestrale. Une fois franchie, la porte se rétracta jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

- Maintenant Azraël ! Hurla à son tour l'archange.

L'Erudit tendit alors son bras gauche et ouvrit juste à l'emplacement de l'arche, un imposant passage de l'entremondes.

- Par là ! vite ! Ordonna-t-il avec une voix autoritaire qui lui était peu habituelle.

Commença alors un déploiement impressionnant des gardiens des enfers qui fusèrent à toute vitesse vers le passage, toujours cette une organisation représentative de l'armée de la cité blanche. L'évacuation des troupes se passa en quelques minutes, Abaddon se retrouva en bout de file. Il adressa un dernier regard aux quatre agents du Conseil, puis à Azraël qui répondit par un léger signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre par cette manière, de suivre le même chemin.

Ce que fit le Général sans tarder.

- Cavaliers, s'adressa le régisseur du puits, je veillerais sur l'Eden et sur ce qu'il renferme… vous avez ma parole et celle de la cité blanche.

- Merci Azraël… répondit Mort avec une voix étrangement lasse. J'espère que l'homme méritera ce jardin et qu'il y vivra heureux…

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira Cavalier… maintenant partez ! que la paix soit avec vous…

- je l'espère… mais j'en doute…

A l'ordre, les quatre invoquèrent leurs splendides montures qui apparurent dans de volutes vertes, rouge, blanches, et noires. Les mythiques chevaux se présentèrent devant leurs propriétaires, hennissant et renâclant d'impatience.

Celui qui rejoignit Guerre, la créature la plus imposante au garrot, possédait une très belle robe noire alors que ses paturons, ses naseaux et sa queue brûlaient d'un feu éternel, rouge comme le sang. Quant à la crinière de la bête, elle était animée par une épaisse fumée noire. Le cheval laissait deviner un galop d'une puissance redoutable, enflammant et détruisant tout être vivant osant s'opposer à lui.

La monture Alezan de Fureur était quant à elle entièrement noire, seuls ses yeux et ses naseaux laissaient échapper des trainées de fumées pourpres. A Chaque pas qu'il effectuait, l'animal desséchait le peu de verdure qui subsistait, laissant derrière lui une herbe jaunie comme brulée par un soleil ardent.

Discorde attrapa à son tour la bride de sa monture d'un blanc immaculé. Elle semblait flotter sur un nuage tant la fumée qui enveloppait ses pattes était épaisse. Le coursier donnait l'impression d'être léger comme l'air et d'une rapidité inégalable.

Enfin, pour compléter le tableau, l'effrayant cheval de Mort, aux émanations verdâtres et à l'aspect putréfié. Le corps de la bête était la définition même du désespoir et de la décomposition. Dépourvu de peau ou seulement sur quelques parties de sa robe, la créature possédait une crinière crasseuse et des blessures béantes sur ses flans. Comme tout droit sorti des enfers, la monture du Cavalier Pâle ne pouvait qu'inspirer l'effroi.

- Azraël… interpella Mort en montant sur sa selle abimée. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit pour l'amulette ?

L'ange illuminé de bleu offrit un apaisant sourire.

- Peut-être pour te laisser comprendre que tu ne trouveras pas la rédemption de ton peuple en agissant de la sorte.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer. Rétorqua t'il en rendant à nouveau visible le réceptacle vert.

- c'est ce que tu t'efforces de croire mais tu sais déjà que c'est faux…

L'agent du conseil sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en repensant aux assaillantes voix qu'il peinait à contrôler. Une fois encore les Nephilims s'élevèrent avec force et Mort se retint de planter ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Peu importe ce que disait Azraël, il arrivera à ses fins et trouvera une solution pour le repos de son peuple.

Face à son éloquent silence, Azraël désigna de la main le fameux portail.

- Ne tardez plus…

Les quatre Cavaliers s'exécutèrent, un dernier regard au champ de bataille comme pour s'imprégner de cette image de désolation. Puis ils lancèrent leurs chevaux mythiques à pleine vitesse en direction du portail, disparaissant dans celui-ci.

Le gardien du Puits des âmes se retrouva seul au milieu de ce tragique tableau de corps. Il articula deux mots aux syllabes imprononçables puis propagea son aura bleue dans tout le jardin telle une immense vague submersible. Tout l'environnement se mit à briller et à bourdonner d'un son aigu désagréable. Par cet acte, il avait fermé définitivement toutes les portes menant à l'Eden et proscrit l'utilisation de la magie en son lieu. Ce monde était à présent devenu invisible et impénétrable de l'extérieur pour tout être autre qu'Azraël.

Mais l'archange n'en avait pas fini. L'Erudit leva la tête vers l'arbre de la connaissance et lui attribua une seconde mesure. En effet, l'ange entreprit de détruire une bonne partie de la passerelle menant à ses racines pour ensuite lui jeter un puissant sort.

_« Les ombres devront être combattues pour que seule la lumière puisse avoir sa place et recevoir le don »_ Une formulation bien étrange qui fit office d'ultime protection dans l'éventualité qu'un être malveillant arriverait jusqu'ici.

Peu probable… se dit Azraël épuisé par l'utilisation intense de sa magie, mais prudence était mère de sureté.

Une fois le rituel terminé il se posa lourdement près du portail, ses ailes repliées balayant le sol. Avant de le traverser à son tour, il contempla quelques secondes le jardin puis marcha en direction du vortex en marmonnant ces ultimes paroles.

« Que les portes se referment ! »

_A suivre…_


End file.
